Late Rendezvous
by OatAndRaison
Summary: An appropriate time for the ladies to share dinner with one another had rolled around and passed slowly, and with the evening dwindling away, Emily was faced with the prospect that perhaps JJ would not be home until the very late hours of night, and that the most logical and only reasonable thing to do was to turn in for the night.


**Late Rendezvous**

Emily slouched back further on the sofa, her legs stretching across the cushions of the two seater couch and her feet comfortably resting over the arm, where they rubbed together languidly. It was a habit that the brunette had long expressed; a sign of comfort and content. The older woman didn't have many tells, not even when it came to the privacy of her own home, but this was one rare tell that a number of people had already picked up on.

Emily dipped her hand into the foil bag and, encasing the crumbling orange ball between two fingers, pulled the cheese-flavoured snack from the packet. She scowled at the orange dust that encased her fingers before bringing the corn meal snack to her lips and almost sucking it into her mouth. She chewed absentmindedly, her eyes following the bodies on the TV screen without really paying any attention. Luckily, since the TV series drama she was currently watching had been recorded, she could always watch it more closely another time.

The brunette's head, lolled to the side to face the television, rolled so that her eyes were facing the almost neon orange packet. She turned it around in her hands to glance over the ingredients, listing them off in her head: whole corn, vegetable oil, corn, soya beans… Her toes idly tapped against each other as she continued to read the list.

"How do you eat so many packets of these in a week?" Emily said to the air around her, shaking her head left to right slightly. "Every shop we have to pick up at least two of these… And God help us if the store is all out." The older woman chuckled to herself and placed another cheeto into her mouth, chewing purposefully, before discarding the packet and tossing the bag onto the table.

Her eyes met with the ceiling where they lingered for a long moment. The television became background noise and the sound of infrequent traffic outside began to recede. She was aware that the meeting at the BAU offices that JJ had been required to attend was not optional. She had been made aware that the blonde woman would be working later than usual, a stressful prospect for both women – Emily felt like she had spent too much time apart from her lover in recent weeks and was looking forward to cooking and eating dinner with the blonde, and with JJ usually being one of the last members of the BAU team to leave the Quantico building (rarely would Hotch leave before her), an even later night was not an appealing prospect.

An appropriate time for the ladies to share dinner with one another had rolled around and passed slowly, and with the evening dwindling away, Emily was faced with the prospect that perhaps JJ would not be home until the very late hours of night, and that the most logical and only reasonable thing to do was to turn in for the night. The brunette had romanticised the idea of cooking an extravagant dinner, even in the smaller kitchen containing only basic utilities at the younger woman's house. Emily chewed on her bottom lip and audibly sighed, swinging her legs off of the sofa so that her sock clad feet fell flat against the carpet.

The brunette was content to watch television and catch up on the pre-recorded shows that she had missed during the week, but her mind stubbornly refused to allow thoughts of JJ to become docile for more than a few minutes at a time. Each instant that the thoughts returned, the older woman found herself becoming more and more frustrated. She didn't blame JJ, at least logically she understood that the little time they had managed to spend together had been no one's fault in particular. But she found it difficult to ignore the headache that was caused by recent plans continually being quashed, and was beginning to struggle with the burning behind her eyes that thoughts of JJ brought on.

Emily audibly sighed again and pushed herself off of the sofa, making her way to the kitchen. JJ was much more sensible than the brunette in terms of shopping habits. She often partook in a monthly shop, buying more than she needed in case work became very busy and chores at home became a real burden and task. Emily herself tended to prefer buying fresher products and so inevitably they didn't last as long as frozen and chilled goods often did.

The brunette's loose fitting pyjama pants, a little too long for Emily's legs, chafed against the carpet as she made her way into the tiled kitchen floor. She took the groceries she had placed on the side into the fridge. She had left them there in the hope that JJ would return home early enough for them to have dinner, but since that was looking highly unlikely, the brunette didn't see the point in leaving the products on the kitchen counter if it meant they would go to waste; she had bought the fresh fish from a market she often visited and was aware that it often unfortunately didn't last long.

Emily heard her phone begin to vibrate against the table in front of the television in the lounge where she had left it. She quickly darted through the doorway and towards the wooden furniture, reaching for the phone and tucking her hair behind her ear to look at the screen. At realising who the text message was from, the brunette cursed and shook her head, tossing her phone back onto the table. She silently condemned the company 'your order has been dispatched' text message that had given her false hope she had too eagerly latched on to.

She reluctantly fell back against the sofa cushions and picked up the remote, pressing the select button and glancing at the time. It was almost 10pm, and though Emily was aware that JJ was expected to wake up and return to work just as early as the rest of the team, the brunette knew that she herself needed to go to bed. She hadn't received a text from JJ to say that she was on her way home, and though previously that had been a habit of the two of them, recently the habit had slackened slightly. It could just be that the blonde woman had a bad meeting and felt too stressed and too tired to text the brunette and face an onslaught of questions about her.

Emily pressed the power switch on the remote to turn the television off and then placed the remote next to the coaster on the table, resigning herself to the fact that she would have to fall asleep without first talking to JJ. Or at least greeting her home before bed so that the younger woman could speak what was on her mind if she wanted. Emily herself, she would be content to simply listen to the younger woman talk about her day. It always seemed to sooth her before sleeping. Listening to JJ talk and holding her, knowing that she was the one individual that JJ chose to rely on, never failed to bring a smile to Emily's face.

Just as Emily rose from the couch to make her way to the stairs, she heard a key turn the latch on the front door. She turned to look expectantly and couldn't help the grin that formed on her face as the heavy oak was pushed open to reveal JJ. Unlocking the latch was always a hassle that Emily would happily avoid when staying at JJ's house, but she insisted on always having at least one lock on the door that remained fastened at all times, even if there was someone in the house itself.

As JJ dropped her briefcase under the coat rack next to the front door, Emily made her way over and wrapped her arms around the blonde woman's frame. She hummed contently. Her nose nuzzled its way into JJ's hair and Emily inhaled deeply, allowing the smell of the younger woman's shampoo to wash over her. She shivered involuntarily, not sure whether it was from the cold that had seeped into her clothing from JJ's, and now into her skin, or if it was an instinctual shiver from inhaling the smell of JJ's hair. It was most likely a combination of both.

Emily pulled back, a hand moving to gently cradle JJ's jawline.

"You okay?" she asked softly.

JJ nodded her head up and down. "It was a stressful meeting. It's hard to explain costs and actions that our team have taken to a bunch of pencil pushers who haven't been in the field in over 30 years. It's like they've forgotten what it was ever like to be a field agent," the blonde explained, closing her eyes briefly and allowing herself to enjoy the touch of Emily's thumb against her cheek.

"You didn't text me to let me know that you were on your way home," Emily told, her tone sounding a hint more accusatory than she had aimed for it to be.

JJ's forehead creased slightly. "Yeah, I'm sorry, but like I said, it was a stressful day. And when I left the meeting I was starved, I went to pick up some food. I just forgot was all," she explained, her frustration seeping into the tone of her voice.

"Sorry," Emily apologised. "I don't mean to be snappish. I'm just frustrated that we haven't spent as much time together as we usually do lately," she elaborated.

"Yeah, I know," JJ said jadedly, sighing and removing her coat. She hung her coat on the hook next to the door and then turned back to Emily. "Did you cook dinner?" JJ asked guilty, looking at the disappointed look on the brunette's face.

"No," Emily shook her head left and right slightly. "But I bought fresh fish from a local market. It'll need eating real soon… It might last a few days at most. I don't want it to go to waste. It wasn't cheap," she admitted.

"I'm sorry," JJ apologised again, guilt seeming to wrap around her gut and cause her to feel slightly nauseas. She sighed deeply. "I…" she shrugged her shoulder. "I wish there was a way that I could make these busy weeks easier."

"You don't have to apologise. Nothing is your fault… Like you said, it has been a busy week."

JJ knew that Emily was trying to be sincere and avoid any arguments or confrontations before they went to bed. They knew falling to sleep after an argument without having it resolved always weighed heavily on their shoulders. They would often wake up in the morning feeling uncomfortable and fed-up, the argument from the night before lingering, the accusations ringing in both of their ears. With both women's stress levels high, JJ knew that it was best to simply leave the matter to another time.

But she couldn't help hearing the sadness in Emily's voice and noticing the slight slump in her shoulders, the slight bags under her eyes from late nights where the brunette had remained awake until the early hours of the morning to spend as much time with her as possible. The attire she was wearing JJ noted was often used when Emily wasn't quite feeling like herself; long pyjama pants and a short sleeve t-shirt, rather than the usual shorts and tank-top. Showing less skin was the brunette's way of saying that she wasn't comfortable with herself right now and wasn't feeling as perky as usual.

JJ couldn't help feeling that she was playing a massive role in this. Whether it was accidental or purposeful was a moot point.

"Listen, I know it's late and I didn't get here in time for dinner. I know that you were excited about it," JJ started. "So why don't we spend some time together now? We can cuddle on the couch, watch some television…"

"We both have to be up early in the morning," Emily argued softly. "Plus, you don't have insomniatic tendencies like me. You need your sleep."

JJ felt heat rise to her cheeks slightly. "I sleep too much," she admitted, feeling guiltier than she had at the start of the conversation. "I can sacrifice an hour or two of my beauty sleep."

A slight smile warmed Emily's face and she found an internal battle beginning to consume her mind. She wanted to spend time with JJ, she needed to desperately. But it would be selfish of her to have JJ stay up so late on a work night for her own personal needs. JJ needed her sleep. She'd had a stressful day from start to finish and no doubt felt just as tired and fed-up as Emily did. Yet the brunette found herself yielding to the selfish side of herself. She _needed_ time with JJ. The lack of time together seemed to be chipping away at her and she found herself yearning to give in.

"Okay," Emily eventually agreed, the unwarranted anger about the lack of time that had been available for her relenting a little.

"Let me just get my work clothes off and then I'll be right in."

Emily smiled and watched as the younger woman retreated to the stairs. The brunette took her seat on the sofa and picked up the TV remote, switching the device back on and swapping from the previous programme she had been watching to the news. She settled back on the cushions and stretched out against the entire couch, ensuring that they wouldn't just be sat next to each other, but that JJ would have to lay down with her. That way, Emily wouldn't feel so guilty about keeping JJ awake. If she fell asleep she would be comfortable and fine, and Emily could carry her up to bed.

When JJ returned, wearing nothing but a long night shirt and some panties, Emily was also reminded of how nearly a week had passed since she'd last allowed herself to enjoy the younger woman's body. Despite how busy some weeks became for the two women, they still needed each other, and found that having time to lose themselves in one another greatly helped improve their quality of sleep and happiness.

Emily didn't need to speak any words as she looked at JJ's grateful face. She simply opened her arms.

JJ clambered onto the couch, briefly straddling the brunette's lap as she manoeuvred to position herself against the back of the sofa and Emily's body. She collapsed against the older woman and nestled her head between her neck and shoulder. Her eyes opened and took a few moments to take in the images on the screen, absorbing the information and analysing the pictures.

"Oh, we are not watching the news right now…"

Emily chuckled, reaching over for the remote from the table to hand it to the younger woman who was now nestled comfortably against her.

"You can put what you want on."

Emily wasn't interested about what TV programme or movie was playing on the television. She was more concerned about allowing herself some time to really hold the younger woman against her and feel more like herself again. If anything in the world helped ground her, it was holding JJ in her arms and knowing that she was the blonde's everything. It was knowing that she was one of the only individuals lucky enough to see JJ when she had wound down for the day and relaxed. And with a smirk, Emily realised that she really was the only individual to ever see the younger woman walk around in just a t-shirt and panties.

As the brunette began to analyse the situation they were in and how fortunate she was, her fingers began to absentmindedly trace along the younger woman's arm. Her fingertips stroked over soft, honeycomb skin. They didn't purposefully draw any patterns, nor were they aiming to travel to any particular destination or in any particular direction. Emily wasn't even fully aware of the journey that her fingers had begun to take. She was just content to feel the heat of JJ's body against hers and know that she would have at least an hour to feel the blonde woman breathe against her before they became heavy-eyed and drifted off to sleep.

JJ hummed contently and the brunette felt the vibration from the younger woman's throat against her chest.

"That feels nice."

Emily purred in agreement, now well aware that her fingers were travelling. Only, now they weren't sliding over smooth skin, but skin covered in a thousand tiny pinpricks as JJ began to react to the feeling developing low in her stomach. The brunette skirted her fingers over JJ's hand, to land on her side, and play with the skin on the blonde's hip, just above her panty line.

JJ bit her bottom lip. If things carried on in this direction, there would be no falling to sleep on the couch for the next hour at least. No. If Emily started things, she would have to finish them. It had been too long since JJ had felt the brunette's hands against her body as they both worked themselves towards a climax, and there was no play of events in any universe where Emily wound JJ to the point of arousal and then just stopped her motions.

"Emily," JJ warned, her voice like silk to the older woman's ears.

Emily smiled. "Hmm?"

"If you start this right now," JJ answered, not leaving any pause between Emily's questioning tone and her own answer. "You are going to have to finish it."

Emily had never intentionally meant for their current snuggling session to develop into something more, but she was aware that the ever growing time since she last made love to JJ had been on her mind. She was aware that sub-consciously, she was likely thinking of about spending time with JJ not to cuddle or watch programmes on the television, but to feel the beautiful Goddess' body beneath her fingertips.

"I don't think that I have any problem with finishing this," Emily purred.

Emily felt the smile against her neck as her fingers drifted beneath the blonde's t-shirt and then over the dimples of JJ's spine. She followed it upwards, counting the notches in her head until she reached the top of the younger woman's back. Then her hand moved to the left, delicately tracing over the protruding shoulder blade, before moving to the right and copying the motion. Her hand then slid back down JJ's spine to toy with the hem of the blonde's t-shirt.

JJ hummed appreciatively and finally lifted her head to draw her teeth along Emily's jaw, nipping the skin lightly and absorbing the small sound that left the brunette's mouth. She continued the journey with her mouth and eventually her lips wrapped themselves around the soft flesh of the older woman's earlobe. She sucked gently, delicately, flicking her tongue against the lobe before tugging and releasing.

A breath of air escaped Emily's lips, and her free hand found its way into JJ's golden locks and found purchase there. As she guided the blonde's mouth to her own, she felt the younger woman shift her weight. She was no longer wedged between the side of Emily and the couch, but now laying half on top of her, a lithe thigh resting between both of her own. She hummed, her lips vibrating against JJ's.

JJ suddenly sat up. Emily's head lifted from the pillow placed beneath it, immediately missing the broken contact and seeking to reconnect. But the thought was soon washed away as JJ reached for the hem of the long t-shirt and gripped it tight, lifting it upwards. The angle afforded Emily a very generous view of a toned torso and voluptuous breasts. She watched, mesmerised, as already hard nipples tightened further into defined raised points. Emily wasn't sure whether it was the cool air inside of the lounge or the arousal, but as JJ pulled the t-shirt over her head and tossed behind the couch, she found that she didn't much care.

For a fleeting moment, Emily wondered how she ever controlled herself around JJ. She knew that it wasn't just looks and physicality that attracted her to the blonde woman. It was her intelligence and humour, the frequent moments of immaturity and her kindness. It was a million things that she would gladly list just to make the woman above her smile. But as her eyes drank in the only sight they ever wished to see, the honeycomb skin and taut muscle, she was amazed that she was able to spend so much time keeping her hands away from touching JJ.

But all rational though soon left consciousness. As both of JJ's hands came to rest on the arm of the couch behind Emily's head, she found her lips reaching up to wrap themselves around a raised nipple. Her lips enveloped the ever-hardening bud tight and sucked eagerly. She could hear JJ groaning above her, could feel the vibrations the noises made in her mouth as she curled her tongue around the nipple. Emily bit down lightly and raked her teeth along the short length of the hard bud as she released it from her mouth.

"Yes," JJ hissed.

Before Emily had chance to move her attentions to the nipple that had so far been neglected, JJ moved to rest her forehead against the brunette's. Her lips just ghosted over the older woman's, teasing, leaving them close enough to touch but never making contact.

"I need…," JJ spoke smoothly as she took hold of one of Emily's hands with her own, "You to touch me," she finished, slowly guiding the hand over her stomach and then sliding it inside of her panties.

Emily felt a hard twinge low in her stomach at not only the words spoken and JJ's seductive way of moving their encounter along, but also the feeling of copious amounts of wetness against her fingertips. She gently stroked her fingers between the blonde's lower lips with their eyes locked firmly together. JJ's forehead fell to Emily's cheek as she let out a small moan, her hips grinding against Emily's hand. She bit down against the older woman's jaw, moving to draw her tongue along the column of the brunette's throat.

"God," JJ could feel heat rising to the surface of her skin, could feel sweat beginning to surface along her back. "Please, Emily…"

Emily hummed. Her free hand moved to cradle the side of JJ's face, guiding her to lift her head so their eyes would again lock together. She leaned in and trapped the blonde's bottom lip between her teeth, tugging as she slowly and purposefully slid the length of her middle finger into JJ's tight opening. She felt the blonde's walls clench down around her digit and released the blonde's bottom lip from her capture, watching the younger woman's eyes flutter.

"I want to see you when you cum…"

JJ's brow furrowed as a strong shiver ran through her and she groaned softly. She whispered Emily's name before bringing her mouth to meet the brunette's. She tilted her head slightly, gliding her lips over the older woman's, the slowness of the kiss matching the torturous in and out of Emily's thrusts. JJ flicked her tongue against the brunette's bottom lip and receiving the signal, the older woman opened her mouth and allowed her tongue to tangle with the blonde's.

As moans and groans were exchanged between the two, Emily began to increase the speed of each thrust, slipping another digit into wet heat. She began to thrust faster, curling her fingers as she drew them out before sliding the length of them inside again. The brunette curled her palm, allowing the blonde's neglected and throbbing clit to grind against her hand as the thrusts grew quicker and more forceful.

JJ eventually pulled her head back, panting. She drew in a ragged breath, her head falling back onto her shoulders before she brought her forehead to rest against Emily's. The younger woman brushed her lips against the brunette's, her chest drawing in short drafts of air as she felt her muscles began to stiffen and tense. The older woman's dark eyes watched the blonde's burning blues as she pushed JJ higher and higher, her free hand placed firmly against the younger woman's cheek. She touched her thumb against JJ's bottom lip and moaned when she enveloped it into her mouth.

Emily could feel that JJ was close, could feel the blonde's walls begin to tighten around her digits and attempt to pull them in deeper. She knew it wouldn't take much to push the blonde over the edge. The brunette could feel her wrist begin to burn and cramp from the restrictive angle, but she ignored the pain, too focused on drawing JJ's pleasure to a climatic peak. She could feel her own heat and wetness between her legs and the throbbing of her own clit as she watched the younger woman begin to tumble over the edge.

With one last firm grind of her palm against JJ clit, the blonde cried out into the lounge and shuddered violently, her climax rippling through every muscle, endorphins firing from every neuron. Emily watched mesmerised as the body that carried inside itself the other half of her soul reached a natural high. She could see the unfocused look in JJ's blues, her pupils dilating from tiny points to wide circles. The older woman continued to thrust, gently, allowing the blonde to ride every last wave of pleasure.

After a few long moments, Emily felt JJ's body come back. The younger woman collapsed on top of the brunette, her face burying itself into the crook of her neck. Emily simply held her contently, her hands stroking along her back gently massaging her shoulders. She eventually felt the press of lips against her neck.

JJ purred, her body humming contently.

"You okay?" Emily asked softly, her nose buried in JJ's hair. She felt a nod against her neck and smiled. "Good," the older woman said.

"I suppose we should get you out of these clothes now," JJ spoke seductively.

Emily felt the blonde draw her tongue along the skin below her ear and shivered.

"Sounds like a plan."


End file.
